Sacre Vacanze
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: No era cotidiano que el día libre de Squalo coincidiera con el de Xanxus; sin embargo, sucedía. Podías ver como una enorme ventaja o, en su defecto, como una terrible desventaja que tu pareja fuera también tu jefe. Xanxus X Squalo


**Sacre Vacanze **

Xanxus x Squalo

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Dedicatoria: **Mi primera historia XS oficialmente publicada es un regalo para una de mis dos musas terrenales: Sachiko. Ella está pasando por momentos tan difíciles que yo sólo quiero sacarle sonrisas y sonrisas hasta que se harte de ellas.

¡Aprovecho que hoy 13/03 es el cumpleaños ficticio de Superbi Squalo para estrenarme en el fandom! Ojalá disfruten de este corto relato de mi pareja consentida tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

El XS es tan sucio que es irremediablemente irresistible para mí.

* * *

><p>No era cotidiano que el día libre de Squalo coincidiera con el de Xanxus; sin embargo sucedía más a menudo de lo que todo el mundo suponía. Podías ver como una enorme ventaja o, en su defecto, como una terrible desventaja que tu pareja fuera también tu jefe.<p>

Xanxus había ido a visitar personalmente a su padre a regañadientes debido que había sido una orden directa e inapelable por parte del Noveno Jefe Vongola, y, además, para su muy personal desgracia, Squalo había sido asignado a una misión desde hacía un par de semanas y no volvería sino hasta precisamente la misma mañana en que el moreno regresaría de aquella junta urgente a la que había sido convocado, por lo que le fue imposible acompañar al jefe Varia a atender aquellos asuntos con su padre.

Ambos asesinos disponían de aquel fin de semana para ellos solos así que, muy en contra de la habitual costumbre de Xanxus de encerrar a Superbi en su habitación durante todas las horas que durara el fin de semana, el líder de los Varia utilizó su sábado en la mañana para ejercitarse y entregar vigorosamente, encerrado en su gimnasio personalizado. Después decidió tomar el almuerzo él solo, sin molestos y escandalosos subordinados con quien compartir la mesa, y, para rematar su perfecto día, tomó una larga siesta en un amplio sillón, fresco y mullido de su sala de estar preferida en todo el castillo.

Squalo, orgulloso y poco sincero consigo mismo, se dijo que era sensacional que su estúpido jefe no lo hubiera amarrado a la cama durante todo el jodido fin de semana. Así que el espadachín imitó el itinerario que había llevado su jefe y para cuando terminó, Xanxus ya llevaba algún par de horas dormido.

El pelilargo arribó a la ostentosa sala donde su jefe tomada la siesta, se arrodilló sobre la gruesa alfombra persa, a un lado del cuerpo quieto y relajado del Guardián del Cielo Varia, y observó el tranquilo dormitar del moreno. Fue inevitable para el pelilargo que todo su cuerpo sufriera un escalofrío de excitación, dejando un rastro de revoloteo de mariposas en la boca de su estómago, al admirar en aquel plácido y encantador estado en el que se encontraba su amante. Deseó lanzársele encima y comenzar a besarlo furiosamente, pero seguro moriría en el intento por osar despertar al jefe Varia, así que desistió y salió de la sala totalmente turbado debido a la tremenda contención sexual que paralizó todos los músculos de su delgado cuerpo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vooooi! Xanxus, quiero ver una película – exigió Squalo cuando se topó con Xanxus, recién despierto, en la cocina. El moreno ignoró la petición de su amante y abrió uno de los refrigeradores del lugar para tomar una botella de agua mineral.<p>

- ¡Voooi! Xanxus, no me ignores bastardo – insistió enérgico el espadachín.

- ¿Qué te pasa, inútil? ¡No grites así! – finalmente el moreno pareció percatarse de la presencia de su pareja. – Haz lo que quieras. – concedió y después bebió de la botella de cristal mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Minutos después Squalo arribó a la solitaria sala de estar donde Xanxus había regresado. Llevaba una caja que contenía una película en Blu-Ray, enseguida encendió la pantalla LCD que dominaba el paisaje de la habitación e introdujo el disco en el reproductor.

- Tráeme algo de comer, pedazo de basura – ordenó el jefe sentado desenfadadamente en el sillón que quedaba frente a la pantalla.

- ¡Voooi! Llama a las mucamas, no soy tu sirviente personal –

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde habían llevado comida a la estancia. Un par de botellas de vino, pizza recién horneada y unos esponjosos pastelillos de chocolate rellenos copiosamente de crema pastelera. Al fin satisfecho, el moreno permitió que la película iniciara.<p>

Xanxus disfrutaba del cine italiano como pocas cosas podían gustarle. El moreno se entretenía con el retorcido humor que muchas veces sus paisanos cinematógrafos gustaban retratar en sus obras. Evidentemente una de las cintas favoritas del jefe mafioso era el Holocausto Caníbal de Ruggero Deodato, su director predilecto en general. A Squalo le apasionaban más los títulos que enaltecían el orgullo nacional italiano y también aquellas cintas situadas durante las Guerras Mundiales, pero, a decir verdad, su título favorito era El último tango en París (1), dirigida por el mulipremiado y mundialmente conocido Bernardo Bertolucci. Aquella película fascinaba tan raramente al espadachín que nunca se cansaría de obligar a su pareja a verla con él cada maldita vez que se al comandante se le antojaba verla.

Xanxus quiso adivinar si el título que mirarían juntos sería esa jodida película por trigésima sexta ocasión –sí, en efecto, las tenía contadas –. Aquella película tan predilecta por Squalo había desatado un incansable fetiche en el pelilargo para que Xanxus lo lubricara con mantequilla cada vez que hacían el amor; claro, si era que el jefe mafioso se molestaba en lubrificarlo si quiera.

Para su sorpresa, el escandaloso insecto había elegido una película algo más contemporánea. Malèna, cuya protagonista era la despampanante actriz Monica Bellucci. Squalo se sentó al otro lado del sillón con las piernas abiertas, mientras que Xanxus permaneció impávido en su lugar y al iniciar la película tomó un humeante y grande pedazo de pizza.

* * *

><p>Squalo estaba endemoniadamente celoso y odiaba aquella situación embravecidamente. Xanxus estaba sexualmente atraído por la protagonista del filme, las retorcida sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo.<p>

- Xanxus… – Squalo había recorrido todo el sillón poco a poco hasta posicionarse a un lado de su amante. Había enredado una de sus piernas entre las del moreno y sus dos brazos rodeaban a la extremidad derecha de su pareja. – Voooi, Xanxus – alcanzó a murmurar bajito cerca del oído del jefe, el pelilargo aprovechó que Monica Bellucci había salido de escena y ahora en el filme se presentaba la escena en que Renato era masturbado en un cine público por alguien que parecía ser mujer, pero no estaban seguros. – Xanxus… – insistió Superbi, rozando su pierna con la entrepierna de su amante y colando su mano sobre el firme abdomen del moreno.

- ¡ Cállate, basura! – Xanxus propinó un certero golpe a la mandíbula del tiburón. –¡Y déjame ver la maldita película! – el mayor empujó a su pareja enérgicamente, tumbándolo en el suelo.

Squalo gritoneó en señal de protesta, pero el moreno lo ignoró, aumentando vertiginosamente el sentimiento de frustración que el espadachín sentía.

Finalmente, Superbi se resignó y volvió a posicionarse al otro lado del sofá impaciente de que la película terminara.

* * *

><p>' <em>... è lei l'unica che non ho mai dimenticato, Mal<em>èna'

Las últimas palabras de Renato Amoroso trajeron tras de sí los créditos finales de la película.

Squalo yacía sumido en su lado del sillón con rostro hastiado. Xanxus terminó de beber el vino que contenía su hermosa copa con detalles en oro y colocó a la segunda botella de vino su corcho al no haber podido terminarla de beber. El jefe Varia se puso de pie mientras manipulaba el control remoto para apagar los aparatos eléctricos que hace unos segundos estaban en uso.

- Oi, basura, vamos al cuarto –

Superbi miró de reojo el gigantesco y antiquísimo reloj de péndulo que se encontraba al fondo de la sala y se percató de que apenas eran las siete de la noche. Sabía que Xanxus no quería que fueran al lecho precisamente a dormir.

- No quiero – contestó resoplando, el lenguaje de su cuerpo gritaba: berrinche.

Xanxus torció el labio severamente molesto, estampó el control contra el suelo y enseguida se abalanzó contra Squalo, quien desgraciadamente no pudo escapar.

- ¿Quién era el que estaba rogándome porque se lo hiciera hace unos momentos? ¡Eh, basura! – Xanxus estaba impaciente. Controlaba el cuerpo de Squalo con su propio peso, inmediatamente tomó al pelilargo por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Pues ve y busca a Monica Bellucci para que te lo haga, bastardo! – Squalo alcanzó a palpar rápidamente la naciente erección que Xanxus traía para evidenciarlo. No era nada especialmente grave, solamente un pequeño despertar que podía desaparecer pronto y sin mayor dificultad al cabo de unos minutos.

- Tenemos a un gusano celoso – bufó Xanxus divertido. – Ella está demasiado lejos, tú más cerca, no te sientas especial. Ahora quítate la ropa o te la arranco –

Squalo prefirió no oponer más resistencia al hecho, así que comenzó a quitarse trabajosamente el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto, el moreno no se molestó en disminuir la opresión contra el cuerpo del espadachín. Luego de esto Superbi desabrochó su cinturón y lo lanzó detrás del sillón. Para cuando continuó con el espectáculo visual desabrochando lentamente los botones de su costosa camisa negra de diseñador, los ojos plateados del comandante miraron desafiantes al poderoso fuego escarlata que no se apartaba de ninguno de sus movimientos.

- ¡Voooi! Que te quede claro que hago esto porque me gusta esta ropa y no quiero que la arruines, así que no te sientas especial –

Xanxus resopló plenamente regocijado y a continuación besó a su amante con frenesí. Saboreando aquella increíble boca que aún intentaba resistírsele. El moreno solo alcanzó a apretar la larga melena color plata entre sus manos mientras gozaba de aquellos juguetones y bruscos besos.

* * *

><p>El Jefe Varia, quien se hallaba completamente vestido con el cinturón desabrochado y la bragueta abierta lo suficiente, comía la mitad de un rechoncho pastelillo de chocolate recargado afablemente en el brazo del sofá. Por su parte el cuerpo de Squalo, quien vestía únicamente su negra camisa desabrochada, estaba recostado boca abajo a lo largo de todo el sillón mientras practicaba sexo oral a su pareja.<p>

El miembro de Xanxus había sido cubierto por la deliciosa nata del pastelillo que el moreno comía, así que el jefe ordenó a su subordinado, con una maquiavélica sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, que comiera su postre hasta terminarlo.

Squalo lamía con gula todos los rincones de aquella palpitante erección, a pesar de haber terminado de lamer casi por completo la espesa crema pastelera. Al cabo de unos minutos, el pelilargo tomó con ambas manos aquella hombría desde la base para que el espadachín pudiera introducírsela mejor a lo largo de toda su cavidad oral. Su lengua hacía sugerentes caricias circulares desde el glande hasta la base. Xanxus entonces soltó un sensual gemido entre dientes que no fue capaz de reprimir, así que inmediatamente tomó a su amante por la melena y detuvo su labor con apremio.

- Comiste de más, maldita basura – le reprochó el moreno comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente. Squalo levantó el rostro y un delicado hilillo transparente lo siguió desde la punta de la hombría de su pareja. Esta visión enloqueció a Xanxus indeciblemente. Así que sentó al pelilargo sobre sus piernas con exasperación para poder besarlo de frente.

El jefe Varia estaba peligrosamente excitado, devoraba a Squalo hasta dejarlo sin aire, sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura. Sus lenguas se abrazaban ansiosas y febriles en una tosca caricia íntima. El moreno entonces detuvo aquella sesión de besos y tumbó a Squalo a un lado de él sobre el sillón.

- ¡Voooi! – exclamó Squalo aturdido.

Xanxus lo ignoró y caminó hasta la mesa para tomar dos pastelillos más para después regresar mientras mordía uno.

Al llegar al sillón obligó a su amante a ponerse en cuatro pies a la fuerza. El pelilargo intentó forcejear contra el agresivo movimiento de su amante, pero fue imposible sosegar a Xanxus. El moreno introdujo sus dedos en la expuesta entrada del pelilargo sin consideración, pero sobre ellos había crema pastelera que comenzó a distribuir en el interior de Superbi como si de lubricante se tratara.

- ¡ VOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡XANXUS BASTARDO, ERES UN DEPRAVADO! – gritó Squalo retorciéndose estrepitosamente debido a la incómoda sensación de la pegajosa sustancia siendo frotada obscenamente contra las sensibles paredes de su recto.

Xanxus tomó el otro pastelillo que había tomado y se lo metió hábilmente a Squalo en la boca para que cesara su escándalo. En cuestión de segundos el moreno había terminado satisfactoriamente su cometido. Arrancó la tan querida camisa negra de Squalo y apartó la larga cabellera de la blanca espalda del comandante, llena de numerosas cicatrices de guerra, y besó rápidamente el camino de la columna vertebral desde su cuello hasta el lugar que iba a acribillar. Squalo entonces se congeló, aquel delicioso cosquilleo le hizo suspirar sumamente avergonzado. Aquella confusión fue aprovechada por el moreno para invadir su interior de golpe.

Squalo sintió que se partía en dos por la súbita intromisión. Arañó la tela del sillón y terminó de pasarse el bizcocho dentro de su boca. Su amante comenzó a embestirlo severamente, el pelilargo no tuvo tiempo de decidir si aquello le gustaba o no, los largos años como amantes le habían dado a Xanxus el irrevocable poder de hallar la próstata del peliplateado en cuestión de segundos y hacerlo retozar a su antojo.

En pocos minutos Xanxus estaba sentado y su amante, domesticado debido al delirante gozo, saltaba en su regazo para introducirse voluntariamente aquel palpitante pedazo de carne una y otra vez. Squalo mordía la clavícula del moreno con saña, aminorando los gemidos que luchaban por salir atropelladamente de su boca dado que el jefe lo estaba masturbando también. Entonces Squalo vio venir su clímax y comenzó a contraer las paredes de su entrada espasmódicamente, logrando así que Xanxus terminara automáticamente dentro de él, arañando de manera animal la expuesta espalda de su pareja mientras emitía una corta serie de sensuales gemidos orgásmicos. Sólo después de su propio apogeo sexual, el moreno cayó en la cuenta de que su sudoroso amante había terminado casi al mismo tiempo que él y había mordido su clavícula encarnizadamente, al punto de que Xanxus comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

- Estúpido Jefe – le susurró Superbi posteriormente de que el moreno hubiera salido de él y Squalo permaneciera sentado cómodamente sobre su regazo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y acomodó su cabeza del lado donde Xanxus tenía las plumas puestas. Squalo disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo que le ofrecían las mismas y, sobretodo, del sensacional aroma varonil que su amante emanaba justo después del sexo

- Oi, basura, nos vamos a la habitación –

- ¡Voi! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Levi vio técnicamente todo nuestro espectáculo? ¡Vaya novedad! –

Era verdad, Levi estaba detrás de una de las puertas que llevaban a la habitación y los había espiado por una minúscula abertura de la puerta emparejada.

- No me importa. Nos vamos – Xanxus entonces se levantó y no soltó a Squalo, cargándolo, quien enredó en seguida sus piernas en las caderas del jefe.

El irritado jefe debido al indeseable vouyerista estaba a punto de salir hacia sus aposentos cuando Squalo rogó.

- No olvides los pastelillos – sugirió escondiendo su rostro en el hombro sano de su amante. Xanxus soltó una de sus escasas y maliciosas risas de villano.

- Eres un gusano muy depravado –

Y Xanxus regresó a tomar la charolita de vidrio que contenía todavía unos pocos bizcochos y se la entregó a Squalo para que la cargara por todo el camino hacia sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>(1) El último tango en París: Es una producción franco-italiana de 1972. Es un filme con alto contenido erótico cuya temática es la violencia emocional y sexual que ejerce el personaje de Paul sobre la protagonista Jeanne sin que esta se de cuenta del grado de degradación de la que es objeto. La escena más emblemática del filme es cuando Paul utiliza mantequilla para sodomizar a Jeanne. Personalmente considero que Squalo puede identificarse plenamente con la situación de este insano romance en general.<p>

Estoy abierta a cualquier clase de críticas o comentarios :3 


End file.
